The Tailless Saiyan
by Sanura Bey
Summary: Bulma's sister, Mia, knew she was different but she never knew how different. when she meets the one person who can explain everything to her, will she let him?
1. Kakarrot and Kay

Bulma landed the small plane we were in and jumped out while I slid out looking at the island we were on through my golden brown eyes and pulling my thick black hair out of my eyes.

"Yo, anyone home?" we walked in. "Long time no see!" she exclaimed when we saw them.

"Ohh!"

"Bulma! Mai!"

"It's been too long! Cold one ain'tcha? Y'never come over 'nless we ASK you!" Roshi yelled at her. I was off the hood since I'd been to visit everyone as often as I could.

"Yeah, well, I'm here NOW aren't I? Bearing Tea Cakes, even." Her atonement gift made by me.

"Cakes, huh?" and with that she was forgiven. "Why'd you go and do a thing like that?" Or not? "I'd been perfectly happy with a great big ki-" Bulma got annoyed and hit him in the head. "Still no sense of humor, I see…" I laughed a little at the show. I liked staying in the background when Bulma was with our friends. I liked watching everyone's interactions.

"Just as annoying as ever, I see…"

"By the way, where's Yamcha?" Kuririn just asked the death question. I went to the kitchen with the cakes and put them on a plate organizing them so they looked nice.

"Yamcha? That jerk? You think I CARE after what he did? Well THINK AGAIN, pal! I'm better off WITHOUT him and so are YOU!" Bulma yelled at him

"Getting alone as well as ever, I see…" I put the plate on the coffee table and stood next to my sister.

"Forget him. Where's that 'Launch' chick?" Bulma asked.

"Went chasing after Tien five years ago. Haven't seen her since." Roshi answered getting a cake.

"Hey there!" we heard from outside.

"Huh?" Bulma and I turned around and walked outside with everyone following us.

"It's Goku!" Kuririn yelled waving at his childhood friend.

"We're back!" Goku waved at us.

"Goku!" we yelled smiling.

"But who's the kid?" Bulma questioned.

"You start babysitting?" Kuririn asked. When I had gone to visit Goku and Chi-Chi she never bothered making me leave her son, Gohan, alone since I wasn't a fighter and I wouldn't try to teach him anything she didn't want him to know.

"He's mine." Goku replied with a smile.

"SAY WHAT?" Bulma yelled

"Yours as in… YOURS?" Kuririn asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Goku asked confused while putting his son down. "Say hi, Squirt."

"H-hello!" Gohan said nervously and smiled.

"H-hello…" they all said bowing slightly.

"Hey, Gohan. " I said going to him and giving him a hug before he went to hugging his dad's leg.

"Gohan? Your late grandfather's name?" Roshi asked him.

"Yep!"

"B-but we had no idea- I- I- mean… you… Goku… have a child…" Kuririn looked down in self pity while Bulma walked up to Gohan.

"Gohan, honey… how old are you?" she asked while bending down to his level.

"This many!" he said proudly holding up four small fingers.

"Ever for four, he seem awfully polite to be yours." She told him.

"Well, Chi-Chi's been teaching him and all."

"A… a tail…" Bulma noticed.

"You expected something different? He is Goku's son after all." I told her.

"Um, Goku? Is he ever sort of… occasionally odd?" Roshi asked.

"Odd?" Goku was confused.

"Does he ever… change… during a full moon…?" Kuririn asked him.

"A full moon?" I asked Bulma and she just shook her head.

"We go to bed pretty early at our place. Goku explained. "Why?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing! Nevermind!" Roshi freaked out.

"Is he… uh…strong like you, too?" Kuririn asked. "Th-that is, I mean…" this was a touchy subject between Chi-Chi and Goku. Goku wanted to train him to his full potential and Chi-Chi didn't want him fighting saying that he should study more because the world needed more scholars not fighters.

"I know he's got it in him but Chi-Chi has a FIT if I try to train him!" Goku explained.

"She does? What a waste…" Kuririn said, but I think secretly he was a little happy to hear that because then he wouldn't have another person stronger than he is to contend with.

"I'll say! She says the word's peaceful these days… so who needs martial arts? What the kid needs is study, she says, humph!" it was kinda funny to see Goku so worked up about Chi-Chi's decision.

"Ho ho! So daddy's little girl has turned inta Supermama then, has she?" Roshi laughed at Goku.

"Hey, I just noticed… is that a Dragon Ball on Gohan's hat?" Bulma asked while Gohan went to play in the said with a crab and Turtle

"Yep the Four Star Ball! It's all I've got left of Grandpa. I found it and put it on here. I also found the three and six star ball. They're at our place." Goku explained.

"Dragon Balls huh? Boy that brings back memories…" I said when Goku gasped and stated looking around.

"What's wrong Goku? What's the matter?" Kuririn asked looked around us.

"Something's coming…something…strong!" Goku said looking towards the ocean in front of us.

"What is it? I don't see…" Kuririn told him.

"Better not be Yamcha." Bulma said while looking made.

"Much… much more powerful… super powerful! But what… what could possible…? There!" Goku looked up at the sky and took a fighting stance. I grabbed Gohan and pulled him towards the group. When who Goku sensed landed in the sand I hugged Gohan closer to me and stood behind Goku. He had black hair to his knees and wore a strange outfit with a devise on his face.

"My, my… all grown up are we? Still… I'd know you anywhere Kakarrot. You just… look like your father." The stranger told Goku.

"Huh?" we looked at Goku in confusion.

"Wh… What's he talking about? And who is he?" Kuririn asked.

"Has something on this world DISTRACTED you, Kakarrot? Your duty was to exterminate this species.!"

"Look, pal… I don't know what you are, but… GO HOME! Scram! Shoo! The last thing we need is drunks like you hanging around the place." Kuririn walked up the stranger trying to get him to fly away.

"Kuririn!1 Don't get any-" but it was too late Kuririn was sent flying into the side of the house.

"Kuririn!" Goku yelled as I hugged Gohan closer to me again. I noticed the stranger looked at us. His eyes lip up as though he recognized me then looked back at Goku.

"Why you…" That's when we noticed what he send Kuririn flying.

"A… a tail!" we yelled.


	2. Tails of Future Not-Quite-Past

The stranger put his tail around his waist, where it was before he used it to hit Kuririn.

"You've got… a TAIL! A tail… just like I used to have!" Goku was astonished.

" Heh heh heh… so now that you know who I am…"

"Who are you? I still don't get what you mean…" Goku interrupted him.

"Impossible! You could never have forgotten me… or our mission! What's happened to you. Kakarrot? Did you take a blow to the head?" The stranger asked continuously.

"Look, I don't know this 'Kaka' guy you're talking about is but I'm Goku!"

"You're insane! It must be a result of brain damage!" the stranger concluded.

"Okay! It's true. I've got a scar, maybe I DID hit my head once but I was too little to remember." Goku said rubbing his head.

"Curse you, but that would explain it…"

"Explain WHAT? What the heck are you TALKING about?"

"Goku, your grandpa, Gohan, he… he told me once that he found two babies in the woods, one of them, the baby boy, had a tail. He gave the girl to a friend he had little contact with and never saw her again. The boy, though, was a wild one, too, that baby… one that couldn't be tamed by anyone. That is, until that baby fell down, hit his head, and pretty near died. But he was a though lil monkey! He pulled out've it, and ever after, he was the sweetest lil thing you'd ever hope to see." Roshi explained.

"Sweet?" the stranger was disgusted.

"And that baby… was me?" Goku was shocked, as were we all.

"He was. Is."

"What about the girl?" Goku asked. Roshi glanced my way.

"She was never as wild as you were. She was a gentle soul being kind to everyone and always listening to whatever they had to say.

"Mai…" Bulma looked at me a paled. "What's this mean? Who's that guy?" and what's got to do with Goku and Mai?" Bulma, though shocked, was angry at this stranger,

"Answer me! Who are you? What do you want?" Goku asked getting defensive.

"Take warning- if there is any trace of memories in their, Kakarrot, I will find a way to reveal them! We need you both back… you people need you back!" he told us. That was when Kuririn started moving around more and eventually came out of the hole he had made in the house.

:Kuririn! You okay?" Goku asked his friend.

"Y-yeah, but I don't even know how. Be careful, Goku. He's not human!" Kuririn warned him.

"Yeah, I noticed. Just looking at him makes my hairs stand on end and that's never happened to me before!"

"That is because you, I and the girl are the same! You are no Earthling! We are Saiyan warriors! Members of the most powerful race in the universe! And you, Kay, are our queen, the prince needs you back with him now." We were all shocked.

"No… it can't be…" Roshi looked scared now.

"And I'm Radditz! Kakarot's older brother!"

"Brother?" I asked.

"Goku's got a brother?" this was the most shocking news of all.

"And they're aliens? No way!" Bulma would see that as the most shocking thing she's heard.

"Heh heh heh. You may be sorry you asked, but the answer is a simple one. We are a warrior race, and an entrepreneurial one. We locate hospitable planets and sell them to other races looking for living space. But, to make those worlds suitable to their future residents, first we must exterminate the native inhabitants. When a Saiyan warrior is fully grown, he is assigned to the most difficult worlds those with the most powerful natives. But first we warriors much have years of practice. So even as little children, we are in time , sent to depopulate the weaker worlds, worlds like this one. It's a lucky thing this world has a moon, you'd have wiped out all these vermin within the space of a few years is you hadn't hit our soft little head! Occasionally, though, a child is born without a tail. Those children are to stay behind a study our history and our ways so that they have an important role to play later on in our world. Kay was to be our queen, chosen by the king himself." Radditz explained.

"If this is true… then all these things, they make Piccolo look like the boy next door!" Kuririn pointed out.

"Wait a minute, why is it lucky that Earth has a moon?" Goku wondered.

"Is your brain that badly damaged? Only when a moon shows it's full face do we Saiyans show our true powers!" Radditz yelled at his younger brother.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"That's because-" Radditz took a step forward and looked shocked at something. "Your tail! Tell me, what happened to your tail?"

"Got it cut off a long time ago. Why?"

"No wonder you've become so comfortable in the weaklings world! You're passing for one of them… you… my own brother!" now Radditz was enraged.

"Shut up! I don't care if you are my brother! I don't care if I am an alien! Kuririn was right – people like you are just wrong! I'm Goku now! Get the heck off my planet!" Goku yelled in his brothers face.

"You tell him Goku!"

"Nuture over nature my boy! Goku's not just any Earthling… he's the best dan Earthling I know!"

"He even saved this planet!"

"So do us a favor and leave!" we all cheered him on.

"Huh huh huh. Seriously though, how so, you expect me to do that? I suppose you've forgotten that Vegeta, the Saiyan home world, was destroyed by a collioion with an astroid. Our race was reduced to space dust, even our parents. Your parents, Kay. Of all our proud and might race, only five remain… including the two of you! We survived only because we were on other worlds, exterminating, their natives. Because we were doing 'wrong', as you put it, we are alive! We ramining three recently found a planet which we know can be sold at a very high price. The locals, however, are potent. Even three saiyans might some trouble. Ah, but four of us! Thank the Gods I remembered you, eh? Even my long lost ill-trained, amnesiac little brother should be enough to tip the scales. And with the girl we will have many more Saiyan warriors! Picture it! Picture the carnage! Feel your Saiyan blood stir!"

"I won't! I'd rather die!"

"Humph, how very sad. But do tell me something, is that you whelp I see Kay holding behind you?"

"No!" Goku tried to protect us.

"Oh, is that so? I suppose all miserable Earthlings have tails then?" Radditz replied sarcasticly.

"You leave him alone!"

"Sorry, can't be done. If my brother wont deign to help me then I'll just have to borrow my tender young nephew instead." He walked up to the group in front of us.

"One more step and I'll kill you!" Radditz just smirked and the next thing I knew Goku was flying over my head. He cried out in pain when he landed.

"Daddy!"

"Gohan! No!" I tried grabbing him before something happened to him.

"Oh, no you don't." Radditz grabben Gohan by the collor of this shirt. Gohan wailed loudly. Radditz then grabbed by wrist and pulled me up. When I was standing up and wrapped his arm around my waist so my back was against his chest.

"Is you wish the boy returned to you alive, Kakarrot, you will follow my orders, is that clear? I'll give you a full Earth day to, shall we say, agonize over it. when you decide to join us, and you will decide that, we shall require proof of your good intentions. Let's make it simple. 100 humans by this time tomorrow. Pile the bodies here and don't think we wont count. Did you hear me? I'll be looking foreward to tomorrow. This is after all, my only nephew, I'd hate to have to kill him."

"You wouldn't! You can't!"


	3. An Enemy in Common

An Enemy in Common

"Just to make sure we're clear on this, a hundred humans by this time tomorrow. Be here or he's dead. Do it, and we fly off together to pile up a few million more bodies. Fail, and there'll be only one dead body – your son's." Radditz told Goku. Goku, shaking, reached his hand towards the three of us as Gohan wailed.

"You – you call yourself a warrior?! Usin' a kid?!" Kuririn said behind us.

"He's right! If you think Goku'd ever go 'n' kill somebody, you're crazy!" Roshi agreed.

"The choice is his. If he values a hundred humans over his son, fine. Although, I feel I should warn you, after my comrades and I exterminate the vermin on that other world we most certainly shall return and repeat the process here" Radditz explained to us.

"What?!" I yelled in his ear.

"Y-You'll wh-what?!"

"I give the inhabitants of your puny planet… oh, let's say a month… once we three begin the clean-up process. Really, if you think about it, what difference would it make if Kakarrot should happen to give one hundred of you a head start? Do you see now?! Your 'choice' is no choice at all, my dear younger brother!" Radditz said looking down to Goku, who was still shaking in pain.

"Give me… back… my… son!" Goku said reaching up to us.

"Make the right decision, my brother for your sake, as well as his! And also, please don't make the mistake of trying to fight me. Even if you had the power to challenge me, you haven't a fraction of the necessary training." Radditz said starting to fly away making me scream.

"DAAAADDY!" Gohan screamed for Goku while I just screamed out of terror.

"GGOOOHAAAN!" Goku was still reaching for us as Radditz flew away from them laughing.


	4. An Unexpected Strength

An Unexpected Strength

When we landed, Radditz dropped Gohan and me to the ground. I held Gohan close to me as he cried and screamed.

"Stop bawling child! The blood of Saiyans runs through you!" Gohan wasn't listening and kept crying for his father.

"Shhh, don't worry Gohan, your father will come for you." I hugged him close to me as he cried into my chest, holding onto my red top. Radditz snatched him away from me and held him by the collar of his shirt.

"You'll stay in here!" he said putting Gohan in, what I could only assume, was his spaceship. When the ship closed he turned to me and grabbed my arm to pull me out of the hole he had made when he originally landed

"Next the needs of the body must be met." He said walking out of the hole with me beside him. The device on his head started going off not to long later.

"Mm?" he fiddled with it for a moment. "Strange, an alert? But, POWER 710! And Close! Where?!" he turned around and looked back at where Gohan was. "What?! That infant?! Blasted technology, this is no time to malfunction!" he said messing with it again.

"Why did you bring me with you?" I asked him as he did whatever it was he was doing.

"I told you the king chose you to marry his son and be our queen."

"But, why me? Why not someone else? I'm not that special; I can't fight or have any powers that could help someone." I asked looking at the ground.

"Kay, you are a Saiyan without a tail, the only one born in the last century. With you being the only one in so long we wanted you protected. As soon as the king knew about your birth he made sure everyone knew you were to be protected and claimed you for his son. When they learned about the possibility of the planet being destroyed they sent you away for your safety." He explained putting his hand by his side before his device went off again.

"Again! Power 710," he looked back at the pod. "What ails this device?" it went off again. "A new reading, incoming quickly! One, no, two of them! Powers 322 and 334! One has Kakarrot's power exactly. But would he dare to challenge me again knowing he has no hope? And how would he find me? This worthless gadget, I needn't keep it any…" he reached up to take the device off when he looked surprised at something he had seen in the sky. I looked up to see Goku and Piccolo. "It can't be! It is him!" Radditz looked back to the pod before grabbing my arm and throwing me into the hole. I grunted in pain as my back hit the ship Gohan was inside of.

"I see. You've found a common cause. And how did you find me?" I heard Radditz ask.

"We did. That's all." I crawled up to the top of the hole and poked my head out to see the three fighters.

"Fine, then let's try another question, why did you want to find me?" Radditz asked them.

"Why do you think!? To take back my son and Mai!" Goku yelled at him.

"Then you still refuse to affirm your Saiyan birth by joining us?" Radditz asked crossing his arms.

"Let them go!" Goku answered, whether or not Radditz would take that as a yes or no was up in the air.

"Even if it means disobeying your brother?" Radditz questioned.

"I don't have a brother!" Goku had no issue saying.

"Really, Kakarrot, I expected such better things of you. How can a Saiyan be such a fool! Even our sister has accepted who she is!" Radditz pointed to me. "Surely you don't imagine that even the two of you together can defeat me?"

"Radditz, you talk too much." Piccolo said taking off his turban and cape, which are weighted for his training.

"Piccolo, you were armored, too?" Goku asked him.

"You are to boy, and I have not felt so light in a long time." Was the green mans only reply.

"Well, well, looks like we've both been training hard. Well, I'm just glad this time your on my side. This is going to be a fight." Goku said taking off his weighted clothing as well.

"Wahahaha! You think that makes a difference?" Radditz laughed at them.

"Huh?" Goku looked confused.

"Add hundreds more degrees, the both of you! You'll still be no match for me!" Radditz boasted.

"If you think power is everything then you're no fighter!" Goku told him, silencing his laughter.

"Youth I might forgive, but idiocy has no place on a Saiyan mission Kakarrot. You are a shame to your race! You will die!" Both men got into their fighting positions but Radditz was quick. He appeared behind them and elbowed them both in the back. Goku landed on his hands and back flipped right again while Piccolo on his right leg and arm then righted himself. Both of them turned around to see him, shocked at his speed.

"Well, your defenses aren't bad." Radditz told them smirking. "That will keep you alive for a few more minutes, as I increase the power of my attacks. Oh, one more thing, should you still hope to win, you should know the other Saiyans, my two partners, are both my superior in strength."


	5. nothing Up My Sleeve

Nothing up my Sleeve

"Ha ha ha ha! How do you like the taste of despair, eh?!" Radditz laughed at their faces. "It is the last taste you fools will ever know."

"And so, should we succeed in striking you down we face twice your power or more." Piccolo stated.

"Y'know, Piccolo, I coulda waited to hear that." Goku told him.

"Does it not thrill you, Son Goku?" Piccolo asked taking his eyes off Radditz.

"Heh… Thrill probably isn't the word I'd pick. Spitless might be a better one or terrified. Still, I will get Mai and Gohan back! Where did you hide them?!"

"Hide? Indeed, I locked him up to keep him quiet and made sure she wouldn't get harmed. They're in that hole behind you. And still alive, probably." Radditz told him. Goku flew up and looked into the hole to see the ship and me.

"DADDY'S HERE, GOHAN! HANG IN THERE, OKAY!? DADDY'LL SAVE YOU!" Goku called out.

"Ha haaa! Don't get the poor lads hopes up! No dead daddy will be saving him!" Radditz taunted Goku, as Goku landed down safely.

"Piccolo, ready!?" Goku asked.

"Have we a choice?!" the other man asked. Both men screamed and attacked. Sadly, Radditz who, when they were behind him, kicked them back again, suspending himself in midair, blocked all their attacks. They both jumped back to attack him but he just flew up out of reach.


	6. Piccolo's Farewell to Arms

Piccolo's Farewell to Arms?!

"Making secret plans, little friends? Well, if that's how you choose to waste the last moments of your lives, enjoy yourselves! Wa ha ha !" Radditz laughed too much. The two men in front of him ignored him and talked amongst themselves with Goku facing Piccolo and Piccolo facing Radditz. When they finally made their move, Goku attacked Radditz and Piccolo stayed still.

"Light of Death!" Piccolo called out his attack and started powering up. With Goku, the tables turned and Radditz started attacking Goku then kicked him away. Goku, instead of hitting a mountain in the distance, pushed up on the ground and used his momentum to go up. While Piccolo was still powering up, Goku also powered up in the air.

"Ka… Me… Ha…Me…" He started.

"It can't be! His power, up to 924! And increasing! Somehow, he can focus all his energy into a single point!" Radditz then looked at Piccolo in shock. "That one… 1020… 1030! It's unbelievable!"

"HYAAA!" Goku unleashed his Kamehameha wave on Radditz who managed to dodge it, but Goku made it swerve to chase him. Radditz held his hand up and it hit him causing a black cloud of smoke.

"He – he caught it!" Goku realized. When the smoke cleared, Radditz stood there holding one hand up.

"Try this!" Radditz threw in energy blast at Goku and hit him, knocking to the ground. When he hit the ground Radditz was there and ready for him.

"DIE!" Radditz was about to hit him when he looked at Piccolo. "Power 1330! And all focused in his fingertips?! How?! How do they do it?!" he prepared to hit Goku again when Piccolo released his attack.


End file.
